


深夜零点

by eersign



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 勋勉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eersign/pseuds/eersign
Summary: 月正当空，恋人紧紧相拥，是深夜零点。
Kudos: 7





	深夜零点

本章X勋×勉（车）

X勋×X勉

前文在深夜零点（上）

04

X世勋往后退了一步，慢慢蹲下了。

布料被从金俊勉手里扯出来，他的手伸了伸，最终还是无力的垂下。

X世勋发出了一声嗤笑，“没必要这样。”他扶着金俊勉的肩，让金俊勉仰躺下来，然后轻轻拍拍他的脸。

金俊勉皱着眉头躲避。

“俊勉哥。”

金俊勉努力睁开眼睛，即便瞳孔混沌，也想努力认清声音的来源。

他的状态太不好了，不好的有点过分，浑噩得失去认知和判断，忘了上一秒发生什么，长不了教训，不去想下一秒，更是逃无可逃。

“俊勉哥。”

X世勋觉得这种恶作剧让他有一种完全掌握对方的快感，虽然胜之不武，但是他不想去在意这些。

“俊勉哥。”

“世勋……”

X世勋没有想到金俊勉会回答他，他突然有一种奇异的紧张和羞怯迎上心头，暴起附身捂住了金俊勉的嘴，凑近了，恶狠狠地开口，“你看不清楚吗？闭嘴。”

金俊勉挣扎了似乎想说声什么，或者只是呼吸不畅，热气吹在X世勋手心，盈出水汽，湿湿滑滑的。

X世勋觉得心里有一个声音在说话：收手吧，收手吧。

你这样做，到底为什么呢？你对得起谁呢？你爱的人还没有回到你身边，他不知道在何种境地辗转煎熬，你为什么要这样呢？你可以杀了这个人，也可以把他带回去，但你不能做你现在想做的事。

你对不起他。 

X世勋觉得心里总有一口气堵在胸中，喘不上来，他慢慢松开手，金俊勉呼吸到清凉新鲜的气息，呜咽了一声。

X世勋一滞。

此刻正值正午，光天化日，阳光直白地照亮一切。

或许此时四处无人，又或许下一秒哪里会出现一双眼睛.

X世勋欺身压上金俊勉，靠近他的颈侧，把吻送上去。

温暖清新的味道萦绕他的鼻腔。

一如往日，只是一如往日而已。

不必思虑过多。

金俊勉仰着头，明明是不愿意的，偏偏还主动把最曼妙脆弱的脖颈奉上。

X世勋的吻热烈缠绵，金俊勉应当在这个吻中沉湎，但差别，有差别，太不同了，这不是他的世勋。

当X世勋的手解开他的衣服，一路顺着皮肉肌理托起他的脊椎时，金俊勉终于被刺激得找回一丝清明。

他的虎口卡上X世勋的锁骨，“别碰我。”

一招一式倒是规整标致，就是力气早就不剩几分了。

X世勋微微抬头，望向金俊勉的眼睛，摸索到这只威胁着他的手，不留情地扯开，压在金俊勉头顶。

然后金俊勉听到了关节摩擦的声音，不自觉地倒吸了一口凉气，剧烈的疼痛让他身上最后的僵持尽数卸去。

X世勋微微弓起身，脸上只挂着很浅的笑，但倒是不再动容，仿佛刚才给人温柔热吻的人不是他，给人卸了骨头的也不是他。

他慢慢托起金俊勉的腿，一路滑到大腿根，歪了歪头，似乎在回应金俊勉眼里的惶惑。

“怕什么，别告诉我你们不这样。”X世勋笑着说。

金俊勉眼角已经有了美妙的红，挺着腰想起身，又牵动手腕的疼痛，重重跌回地面，眨着红红的双眼告诉吴世勋：“但你不是他。”

“你刚才可不是这么说的。”

“那不是对你。”

“那你就当我也不是对你。”

金俊勉眉头锁紧，从一句话中终于明白了什么，X世勋的手依旧在他身上撩拨着，而他下一句话出口，也带了不得已的轻喘，“你不能这样。你想过他……”

X世勋的手掐在金俊勉的腰窝上，让金俊勉立刻改口，“放过我……”

那样熟悉的外表，金俊勉被迫动情的时候似乎少了一分曼妙和可爱，倒多了一分诚挚和迷乱。

X世勋素来爱的是会主动贴上来又柔柔地抱住他的那位，才断不会对此刻身下的人心软。

进入的时候，来的很突然，没有预兆，X世勋不想自己做出任何有关“爱意”的行为。

但金俊勉抖得厉害，日光下的皮肤白得耀目美丽，已经有一层薄薄的冷汗。

直到X世勋开始动了，金俊勉又不可抑制地开始啜泣，似乎是被气得怒了，又好像是实在无助得可怜。

X世勋看着这时候的金俊勉还在带着哭腔执著地说：“放开我。你放开……”

他打心底里无法忍受这张脸露出这样的难过，可情爱之事，前行一步，回头无路，更何况因情欲而生的怜爱，又能结出什么善果。

他用手拢了拢金俊勉额前的碎发，耐心着擦去他额头的冷汗，安慰着：“俊勉哥，没事的。我……”我不会伤害你的。

但金俊勉听到那句“俊勉哥”，便已经再不能自制，情热本来就一直在侵入他，这一次尽数席卷，身后猛地缩紧，直接也让X世勋没再把话说完。

X世勋拥紧了他，沉着声音在他耳边笑，也不再做无用的安抚。

身下只带着狠劲顶弄戳刺，舔舐亲吻着金俊勉的耳后颈窝，欣赏着身下的人的战栗，感受他的红发发尾划过皮肤的滋味。

金俊勉抑制着发出声音，多数时候是困顿而无力的喘息，偶尔一两声辗转呜咽。

这可大不一样。

金俊勉另一只完好无伤的手，一直抵在X世勋腰侧，即便是拒绝和抵抗，到底皮肤相亲，又暴露着自己的虚弱，也能挑起多一分肆虐和怜惜，这两者本是不矛盾的。

到了某一处，金俊勉短促的惊叫如约在X世勋耳边响起，如受惊的小动物，眼眶湿润，眼角透红，惊慌和无措一览无余。

这倒是一样的。

X世勋得了趣，倒更来了兴致，凭着体格上的差距，整个人笼住身下的哥哥，真真正正地不让他动弹半分，但又可劲折腾着身下温软的身体。金俊勉本来就周身上下都是克制内敛，平日一举一动温和疏离，身边的哥哥弟弟即便再不知大小的打闹，也总是敬他爱他，就如林间皎月，润物而孤高，无人敢遐想沾惹。而今被勾得一阵又一阵迫不得已的挣扎和颤抖，坚固的牢笼和片刻的松动都来自于一个和他一样又不是他的世勋给的，金俊勉感受到了巨大的悲伤和惶惑，又被困在这种绝望的情欲中，进退不得，最后的一丝清醒成了折磨，不能肆意沉沦，也没有任何背离的机会。

他只能流泪，他的声音不再清脆透亮了，被哭声浸了喑暗。

金俊勉直视着天上的太阳，光刺激着眼睛，白日之下的事实让他心里只剩下巨大的无望和孤独，不知下一刻如何，不知明日如何。

风吹来，只让他觉得现世真实得可怕。

X世勋的小臂已经垫到了金俊勉的脑后，金俊勉的眼睛在极致欲望的释放中渐渐无法对焦，直到最后一刻，他依旧哑着嗓子祈求，“放过我……”

金俊勉终于在精神和体力的双重消耗中合眼昏去。

X世勋把人抱在怀里，待自欺欺人的温存时间过后，起身摸到那处已经起了青紫的腕伤，这时倒有了不知道从何而来的柔情，托着手给接回去了。

但金俊勉没有什么反应，平稳地呼吸着，像是终于好好地休息了，做一个安稳美好的梦。

X世勋把人抱起来，好好扶着躺到避风避阳的一处，自己在旁坐着，也不知道想什么，加害者偏偏做出守护者的忠诚真挚。

太阳在空中转过半个天空又落下，换得夜色与月光。

这晚的夜风柔得不像话，金俊勉醒过来。

他睁眼看到X世勋，这一次没再认错。

他慢慢坐起来，侧头看着X世勋。

隔着黑夜，X世勋看不清楚他的眼神，但他自己也觉得没有必要，“你走吧。”

金俊勉没有动，他身边的水属性力场已经蕴起杀意。

“你杀不了我。”X世勋如今对他的身体状况已经十分清楚，拿捏着这个事实，但却真的有着近乎天真的恻隐之心和故意的招惹之意，“但你昨晚让我很快乐，我放过你。”

金俊勉并不会去因为这些去原谅或释然，理所应当，他心里的愤恨和忧郁烧得更狠了，但恐惧和伤情也已经深入记忆。

他已经无心无力去直面这场战斗。

他只想走，想回到那个人的身边，变故太多了，这么多年险象环生，这是第一次他不想再继续。

他想逃避这一切。

但，却也不知道再回去，再见到，该说什么，该做什么。

他觉得已经都不能言说。

于是他转身回头，只往无尽黑夜的深处走去，乌云笼罩，月光照不见前路。

05

X世勋望着金俊勉的背影。

“世勋。”

X世勋转过头，那是他自己的俊勉。

他冲过去抱住X俊勉，说话也带着失而复得、难以抑制的喜悦：“哥……”

X俊勉的手抚上弟弟的背，安慰着拍了拍，说出来的话却冷得像毒蛇吐信，“我因为那些恶心的事情在实验室里快要死了，只担心你一个人会不高兴，原来那时候有他陪着你。”

X俊勉刚从实验室出来，身上新伤旧伤终是在另一种痛苦中没有了，但本应无情无义的杀人工具，觉得心里钝痛，隐隐是一种缠绕纠葛。

没想到他体会到的人的最深沉的感情，是这样的痛彻心扉。

他甚至开始陷入一种无解的疑惑，是否本应如此，因为是假的，所以一切都要还给他。

真实的那个，到底有什么好。听说他善良正直，温柔地照顾好身边每一个人，能力运用高超，点到为止，破绽很少，这次失利被俘，也是为了保护弟弟，确实值得人敬爱。

即便我对他们不是这样的，难道我对你，不是这样的吗？

不是吗，世勋。

他把下巴枕在X世勋的肩上，无声无息流下一滴泪，滴在他的背。

X世勋开始慌乱和惶恐，他终于知道这是他的一个错误，而犯了就无可挽回。

“对不起。”他只能道歉，“对不起。”

但他知道哥哥这次不会再原谅他的任性顽劣了。

他在俊勉面前，总会这样，总是不知所措得像个孩子，似乎长不大。但这一次，或许已经不能再如此。

可他还是只会道歉，“俊勉哥，是我的错。”

X俊勉绝望地闭上双眼。

“你会离开我吗？”X世勋心里凉透，但又着急地开口。他隐隐觉得，他要失去哥哥了，属于他的那一个。

X俊勉把自己埋在X世勋身上，闷闷地出声，听不出情绪，“我不会离开你。”

但我会让他付出代价。

月正当空，恋人紧紧相拥，是深夜零点。

-end

我为什么又写成了回家的诱惑。

下集欢迎收看“丈夫出轨，妻子报复被强迫的无辜小三”的三观不正剧情。

在感情上，是绝对的X勋×X勉、勋×勉的两对“一对一真爱”，

但X勋这个年轻人要是不犯错哪来的这一系列刺激剧情呢，

来日方长呀。

求各位的评论交流~


End file.
